leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Penuile/CCC2 Bane, the Primal Techmaturgist
|alttype = |date = 29.05.14 |rangetype = ranged |health = 5 |attack = 3 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 425 (+80) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage= 49.2 (+3.1) |range = 480 |armor = 19 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.679 (+3.38%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.8) |manaregen = 7 (+0.8) |speed = 335 }} Bane, the Primal Techmaturgist is a custom champion created for Draaaven's CCC2. Yeah, couldn't come up with a less original name and title. Thanks to Mineko Charat Lucky for the template. Abilities After a brief delay, Bane emits a blast of electrical energy in the target direction, dealing damage to all enemy units in a line. The blast also spreads to enemies within a 200-unit radius from the initial targets for half the damage; every enemy unit hit by the initial blast refunds 8 Mana and every enemy hit by the chain blast refunds 4 Mana to Bane. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |range= 900 |costtype= Mana }} Bane's chair fires an exploding projectile downwards, dealing damage to all enemies around Bane, slowing them for 1.5 seconds and lauching the chair in the target direction. Both Bane and friendly champion currently attached to the chair are also delieved to the target location. |description2= Reactivating the ability while mid-air enables Bane to pass through impassable terrain (e.g. can fly over walls) and become untargetable. Friendly champion attached also becomes untargetable, but the champion can still detach themselves at any point. * This ability has an effective base duration of 3.35 seconds because it scales with Bane's total movement speed. |leveling= |leveling2= seconds |cost= 130 |costtype= mana (+ 20 per every second spent floating) |cooldown= + 2 per every second spent floating }} Bane grabs target enemy unit, dragging them along with him for 0.5 seconds (counts as supreme(irremovable) CC for cleansing purposes), and then throws them in the target direction, keeping them knocked airborne for an additional 0.75 seconds. Unlike Skarner, Bane loses 50% movement speed and cannot cast any other abilities and summoner spells during the grab. (Clicking a counts as your action, not Thresh's action, therefore you cannot click the lantern while holding an enemy - both your hands are busy!) |description2= Bane bombards the target area, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit. |leveling= |cooldown= 12 |cost= NO |costtype= cost |range= 700 }} Bane creates impassable terrain between himself and target enemy champion. All attacks form all units (towers, traps and wards are not units) within the arena cannot damage units outside the arena, and vice versa. The bridge lasts until at least half of the champions within are slain (rounded down, e.g. if there are 5, 2 deaths will end the effect), or until there are only champions from one team, or until manually cancelled, and also has a base maximum duration based on rank. * The field radius is something like , but stretched from Bane towards target champion. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |cost= |range= |leveling= }} Suggested support item build Suggested mage\bruiser item build Category:Custom champions